1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical device with a plug, especially to an electrical device with a retractable plug.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Conventional electrical appliances and devices have a body, a cable and a plug. The cable is connected between the body and the plug.
However, the plug is not aesthetically pleasing and the wire of the apparatus may become tangled on a floor of a house. Furthermore, when traveling, cables are awkwardly shaped and may jut out of soft cases, or their prongs broken by hard cases.
Furthermore, when left unplugged, the plug may be trodden on causing painful annoyance and the prongs to be broken, leading to disposal of the plug, or the prongs may be damaged causing unsafe connection and risk of electrocution or fire.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an electrical device with a retractable plug to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.